kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Jennie
|birth_place = Anyang, South Korea |height = 163 cm |weight = 50 kg |blood = B |occupation = Rapper, singer, dancer |instruments = Piano, flute, guitar |group_debut = August 8, 2016 |solo_debut = November 12, 2018 |years = 2016–present |agency = YG Entertainment |associated = BLACKPINK |partner = Kai (2018–2019) }}'Jennie '(제니) is a South Korean singer under YG Entertainment. She is the main rapper, vocalist, face of the group and center of the girl group BLACKPINK. She made her solo debut on November 12, 2018 with the single "Solo". Early life She was born in Anyang, South Korea in 1996. Jennie studied in Auckland, New Zealand for five years. Personal life On December 31, 2018, rumors of a possible relationship between Jennie and Kai of EXO began to take off when local media outlet Dispatch posted pictures of the two together on a date, with the information that the they also had spent time together in Paris in October.Soompi: EXO’s Kai And BLACKPINK’s Jennie Reportedly Dating On January 1, 2019, SM Entertainment confirmed the pair were dating and gave the statement, "Kai and Jennie have become fond of each other". Later that day, YG Entertainment also confirmed the news.Soompi: EXO’s Kai And BLACKPINK’s Jennie Confirmed To Be Dating On January 25, SM Entertainment revealed that the couple had broken up, but did not reveal the reason for it.Soompi: EXO’s Kai And BLACKPINK’s Jennie Confirm Breakup Discography Singles * "Solo" (2018) Features * Lee Hi - "Special" (2013) * Seungri - "GG Be" (2013) * G-Dragon - "Black" (2013) Filmography Variety shows * Blackpink House (JTBC, 2018) * Village Survival, the Eight ''(SBS, 2018) Web shows * ''YG Future Strategy Office (Netflix, 2018) - Special appearance (ep. 1) Music video appearances * G-Dragon - "That XX" Endorsements *Heren Magazine (2017) *CHANEL (2018) *Marie Claire (2018) *Elle Korea (2018) *Harper's Bazaar Korea (2018) *Dazed Korea (2019) *Cosmopolitan Korea (2019) *HERA (2019) Trivia * Jennie learned Spanish in New Zealand, but is not very fluent in it. * Her Zodiac Sign is Capricorn. * Her Chinese Zodiac Sign is Pig. * She's the first member to be revealed publicly. * Her favorite food is milk flavored ice cream. * Nicknames: Jendeuk, Jendeukie, Jen, Nini, JenJen, Human Gucci, Human Chanel, Jerry. * She went to the college "ACG Parnell College". * She is known as the YG Princess of the group. * She is described as being jolly and cheerful. * She is fluent in Korean, Japanese, and English. * She has two dogs called Kai and Kuma, which are featured in BLACKPINK's V-Live broadcasts. * During variety and game shows, she appears to be shy and modest. * Jennie is called "The Lucky Member", because she always wins games. * She prefers a sexy man over a cute one. * Her favorite colors are black, green, white and pink. * Jennie has mentioned that her mom wanted her to be a lawyer or a teacher. Gallery References Official links * Instagram es:Jennie Category:Singers Category:Female singers Category:Rappers Category:Female rappers Category:Soloists Category:Female soloists Category:2018 debuts Category:YG Entertainment Category:BLACKPINK Category:Jennie